No One Starts Out As Enemies
by JustMe133
Summary: Lex is overly intrigued by Clark Kent's mysteriousness, and he will do anything to find out what he's hiding from the world. Some slight slash, so rated T for safety. Clark x Lex pairing. Set roughly during season one.
1. Let Me In

**So, I've been on a Smallville kick lately! I love it! **

**And now that I'm older, I've seen some tension between Clark and Lex.**

**And then, my mind went into over-drive.**

**Thus, this was made.**

**No, I don't own Smallville or its characters (wouldn't mind owning Clark Kent AKA Tom Welling, just saying). Just a fan. No copyright intended.**

…

Clark wasn't sure how he and Lex became friends so fast. Sure, he had saved the man's life, but that was just what Clark _did_.

And Clark might have been the innocent farm boy, but he wasn't _stupid_.

He knew the main reason Lex, a man in his early 20's, hung around with a teenage boy like himself; he wanted to know what Clark's secret was.

Clark wanted them to be friends, but he didn't like that Lex was so suspicious; when he voiced these frustrations to his mom and dad, they both responded the way he knew they would.

"I told you those Luthors only care about their selves," his dad grunted, clearly aggravated; Clark knew his opinion of them wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Lex just wants to understand you Clark. He probably feels like he can't _really_ be your friend until he does," his mom said, rubbing his shoulder. "Lex respects boundaries, unlike his father. And he seems to really care about you. Don't let your worries stop your friendship."

Clark nodded and left the kitchen, heading to his loft in the barn to think.

…

Lex looked at his drink, the contents swirling around like his thoughts.

A part of him, he was sure, really did truly care for Clark.

But the bigger part of him, the _Luthor_ part, wanted to know what it was that Clark was hiding.

Because there was something there.

And he knew that Clark would be extraordinary.

The Luthors _loved_ extraordinary.

And, he hoped, once they got over this bump in the road, that nothing could hold them back.

…

"I'm thinking of getting you a bell," Lex commented, making Clark turn to see him standing behind him in his loft.

"It would be convenient," Clark chuckled, sitting down on the sofa he kept up there. Lex seemed to mull over something before sitting down next to him. Clark stiffened slightly and looked kind of pale all of a sudden.

"Clark, are you okay?"

"Fine," he got out, looking around for the source of his pain; there must have been a meteor rock somewhere. Lex looked at him strangely before standing up and shrugging out of his jacket. Clark spotted it then; on Lex's pale wrist was a black wristband, and embedded in it were bright green jewels.

Pieces of the meteor.

"Interesting… wristband," Clark got out, the pain stronger now.

"Yeah, found it in the town market. It's supposed to have parts of a meteor," Lex commented, looking at it. Clark nodded and bit back the gasp of pain that was so close to shaking him. "You really don't look well Clark," Lex said, raising the arm with the wristband and placing his hand on Clark's shoulder; Clark jumped and fell off the couch, looking at Lex in alarm. "Clark…"

"Leave."

"What?"

"Get out of here!" Clark cried out, backing away from Lex as fast as he could.

"No. Are you sick? I can help!" Lex said, getting down on the floor and moving slowly towards Clark. "Just tell me what's wrong." Clark fell flat on the floor as Lex neared; the wristband was killing him.

"Take… off."

"What?"

"Wrist…band," he got out, rolling on his side. "Please." Lex looked down at his arm and pulled the band off.

"This is hurting you?"

"_Please!" _Lex looked at the pale teen in front of him before pulling back his arm and tossing the band as far as he could. He watched it sail out the window before looking at Clark, who was taking gasping breaths.

"Please Clark; tell me what's wrong with you." Clark looked into the concerned face of Lex and just shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," Lex said, holding out a hand to help Clark up. Clark just eyed him before grabbing his hand. "Whatever it is Clark, your secret's safe with me."

Clark looked at him before moving to the window of the loft and peering through his telescope.

"Do you ever feel like there's this whole other side of you that you can't let anyone know about?" Clark asked, not looking up from his telescope. Lex moved closer to him and bracingly put a hand on his back.

"All the time."

"If you could tell anyone your deepest, most well hidden secret, who would you tell?"

"I would tell someone I could trust," Lex said, running his hand up and down Clark's back, making the teen shiver. "Someone I care about, that way I wouldn't feel so alone anymore."

Lex could tell he was playing with fire, that he should just back away; but he was so close, he could feel it. Once Clark told him what he wanted to know, they could only move forward. He was practically _aching_ for that freedom; then, he could help Clark forget about Lana, and anyone else who made him think he was abnormal.

"Clark," he said in a soft tone, pulling the farm boy from his telescope and turning him to face him; Clark wouldn't meet his eyes. "Whatever it is, I don't care. You're still going to be Clark Kent, the kid who saved my life."

"You think of me as a kid?" Clark asked, slightly hurt; he knew that there was a significant age difference, but he always felt like they had a true connection of some type. Lex gave him a wry smile and chuckled.

"Clark, I think of you as so much more. But we'll discuss that another time. Talk to me Clark. Let me into your world."

Clark opened and closed his mouth for a moment before shaking his head.

"I _can't_."

"Please. It'll be okay Clark. Let me in where no one else can go. Let me see who the real Clark Kent is."

"… I'm not… normal."

"I kind of figured that myself. But _how_ are you not normal? Please Clark." Clark was silent, but Lex saw a wall come up in those stunning hazel eyes.

"You don't care about me," Clark said, stepping away from him. "You never have. You just want to know… YOU DON'T CARE!" Clark wasn't sure where this anger was coming from, but it had come in spades.

"Clark, I do care about you. But I can't _do_ anything about it until you tell me. Unlike your precious Lana, I won't take the Kent charm as an excuse anymore!" Lex was now mad too. Clark looked like a wounded puppy, and Lex hated himself for that.

"Don't bring Lana into this."

"I can help you forget her," Lex said quietly, moving so he was standing in front of the taller guy. "Just give me a chance." Clark eyed him and shook his head. "Please."

"I think you should go."

"Fine," Lex said, seeing the resolution in Clark's eyes. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Lex grabbed his jacket and turned swiftly on his heels; he was all business again. Clark watched him go until he couldn't see him anymore, and then punched the wall in rage.

Damn Lex Luthor for messing up his mind.

…

**So, how was the first chapter? Was it good, bad, neutral, don't really care?**

**Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading, and see you soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. I Can Keep A Secret

**My classes started back up, so my updating will be kinda scarce (unless I can find the free time (and avoid doing my homework for as long as possible))**

**Yay new chapter! This one is gonna be a doozy, so get to reading!**

******Updated: 08/31/2013**

…

Clark was sitting in the loft well until midnight before his mom found him.

"Clark, what are you doing up here so late? You should be in bed, you have school tomorrow." When she got no response, she began to get worried. "Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Mom… What if… What if I wanted… to tell someone about… my abilities?" he asked quietly, not staring at her.

"Well… if you trust them, and really care for them… then I don't see why not…" she said slowly as his head snapped up to look at her.

"Really?! But dad-"

"I can handle your father," she said, settling a hand on his clasped ones. "I can see that you really want to do this; then I say, go for it. But you have to be sure you're ready for the consequences."

"Consequences…"

"Like… if you and this person stop caring for each other, things could go bad; or, they decide to sell your story to a paper? I want you to make sure you're ready for this. And if you really feel like you are… then go for it. I'll deal with your father and make sure he understands how much this means to you." Clark nodded and gave her his famous Kent smile.

"Thanks mom," he said, hugging her. She ruffled his hair and stood up.

"Now, let's get you to bed." Clark nodded and followed her out of the barn, his mind racing.

He hoped he didn't regret the decision he was inevitably going to make.

…

The next morning, Clark was exhausted as he got down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Where's mom?" he mumbled out to his dad, who was watching him with hawk eyes.

"I asked her to wait for a bit, so I could talk to you, father to son." That woke Clark up. He turned and met his father's eyes. "Now son-"

"Dad, save the lecture, _please._" Jonathon Kent closed his mouth and eyed his son, who took a deep breath. "I want to do this. If it blows up in my face… well, I can disappear faster than anyone can't I?" He looked at his son and shook his head.

"Clark, we should really-"

"I've got to get to school dad. We'll talk later. I promise." His dad nodded and Clark gave him a reassuring smile; he hoped he didn't regret that later.

…

School passed in a blur for Clark that day; his mind was somewhere else entirely.

But, when that last bell rang, Clark walked out of his classroom, mind empty.

He knew what he wanted to do. But how to do it…

Then, he spotted a familiar bob of blonde hair in the midst of students at their lockers. Hurrying towards her, he spun her around.

"Chloe, can I bum a ride?" She cocked her head to the side, eyes scrutinizing. "Please."

"Fine. Where?" Now he raised his eyebrows at her, and she sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

…

Clark sighed as Chloe pulled up in front of the looming mansion that seemed to dominate the town.

"Thanks Chloe," Clark said, leaning over and hugging her. In surprise, she didn't hug back.

"What's going on Clark? You look… freaked."

"I just… have something to discuss with Lex," Clark said, sounding braver than he felt.

"Okay… you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah. I've gotta get going. Thanks for the ride Chloe."

"No problem… Bye!" she called after him as he darted almost too fast from the car. She watched him walk towards the gate and speak into a little box before being allowed in before driving off. Clark watched her go before dashing up the long walkway.

He knew he had to do this.

…

"Clark, I can honestly say I am surprised to see you. I didn't think you'd want to ever see me again after last night." Clark didn't say anything as he dropped his backpack on the couch and swung around to look at Lex. "What did I do to earn the pleasure of your company today?"

"Lex… we're friends, right?"

"I'd like to think so, yes."

"Friends don't do background searches on each other," Clark pointed out, his eyes drifting towards a folder that had his name written on it.

"No, I suppose they don't…" Lex said slowly, his eyes drifting to Clark. "Why are you here Clark?"

"What did you mean last night? When you said… you could help me forget about Lana?" Lex eyed Clark and stood up from behind his desk.

"Clark, I believe you know what I meant. But that doesn't matter right now. _Why are you here?_" Clark shook his head and Lex sighed. "Clark. Please. We can't move forward when we're stuck in one place." Clark took a deep breath, letting his shoulders sag as it was released. He had come here for a reason, and Lex knew that.

"Lex… I don't know where to begin," he said, leaning against the pool table and closing his eyes. Lex came to stand next to him, also leaning against it.

"Tell me how I could hit you at 60 miles per hour and knock you off a bridge, yet you didn't get a scratch on you. And about how you pulled my car to pieces." Clark's eyes were still closed, but his mouth had pulled into a tight, grim line. "Clark-"

"My dad's practically _trained_ me to not say anything. And I know he's right, it could only blow up in our faces, but…" Clark's voice trailed off as he shook his head. "It feels right, that you should know… But no one knows; at least, none of my friends do."

"Am I just a friend Clark?" Clark, his eyes still closed, shrugged.

"Can't move forward when we're stuck," he said, quoting what Lex said earlier. Lex chuckled and looked at Clark, who had a smile playing on the edge of his lips. "Will we still be friends?"

"Clark, I don't care _what's _wrong with you, I just want to _know_." Now Clark opened his eyes and grimaced.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Better than most people." Clark nodded and seemed to make up his mind.

"Back up."

"What?"

"Away from the table," Clark said, moving himself. Lex quirked an eyebrow but followed Clark and stood away from the pool table. Clark seemed to be whispering something under his breath before grabbing the table.

"Clark don't hurt yourself."

"Don't make me laugh," Clark chuckled, a smile finally on his face. With no effort, he lifted the table above his head, holding it up with one finger. Lex felt his jaw drop as Clark looked at him.

"What are you?" Clark looked at him as a weight lifted from his shoulders; Lex wasn't looking at him like he was a freak.

He looked at him in a way that made Clark feel special; _super_, even.

"I'm an alien."

…

**Talk about a cliffhanger huh?**

**How will Lex respond? Has Clark made a mistake?**

**Guess we'll find out in the next chapter!**

**See you then!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. I'll Protect You In My Own Way

**So, if you haven't seen Smallville, you should watch it, because 1) it's AWESOME & 2) Tom Welling is adorable. **

**Anywho… New chapter! Yay!**

******Updated: 09/15/2013**

…

"An… alien?" Lex asked, his eyes focused solely on Clark, who was putting the pool table down. Clark just nodded and turned to face the slightly older man. "Clark," Lex said with a light laugh, "That's insane."

"Is it Lex?" Lex looked at the serious look on Clark's face and shook his head.

"Clark-" Lex began, but Clark held up his hand and his words fell silent.

"I thought you'd feel this way," he said, grabbing his backpack. "Come on. I've got something else to show you." Lex raised an eyebrow and Clark smiled. "_Come on_." Lex grabbed his jacket and followed Clark outside.

"Now what?" Clark smirked at Lex and reached out, lightly gripping his arm.

"I've never taken someone along," he whispered, "At least, not willingly. But I doubt you want me to carry you bridal style across town." Lex rolled his eyes and the sarcasm in Clark's voice.

"What are you talking about Spaceman?" Clark laughed and tightened his grip slightly.

"Ready?"

"I guess…" Clark grinned at Lex again before taking off.

Lex gasped as he was pulled along with Clark, who was running at amazing speed.

Within seconds, they were on the Kent farm; Clark hadn't even broken a sweat. Lex gasped and looked at his surroundings, unsure what to make of what happened. He looked at Clark, who grinned nervously.

"Well… that explains a lot." Clark laughed nervously and Lex smiled.

"Come on, let's go talk to my parents."

…

Martha and Jonathon Kent didn't think twice when their son walked in with Lex Luthor; Lex visited often. But when Clark cleared his throat and dropped his backpack loudly on the ground, they looked up and eyed Clark, who stood in front of them, and Lex, who stood back away, near the door. Jonathon looked at them both before he stood up quickly, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Son… you didn't." Clark took a deep breath as his mom stood up too, her eyes soft and questioning.

"I did." Clark watched his father's face turn from red, to purple, to blue, back to purple, back to red, and then a dull pink before it became neutral again. He was silent as he strode from the room, Clark, his mother, and Lex watched him go. Martha sighed and sat down, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry mom."

"Don't be," she said softly, giving him a weary smile. "I know how important this was to you. Lex," she said, setting her eyes on him. They stared at each other before he smiled.

"I'll never tell anyone Mrs. Kent. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"You two," a rough voice said, causing Clark and Lex to look to see his father there, eyes wary. "Come with me." Lex shared a nervous look with Clark before they followed him out of the house and to the storm cellar.

"Dad," Clark asked, making Jonathon stop and take a shallow breath. "Are you sure?"

"If he's going to know," he said with some difficulty, "then he should know _everything_." Lex was silent as he watched Jonathon open the cellar and lead them in.

There, in the midst of the dusty cellar, Lex saw it.

"Is that…"

"My spaceship."

…

Clark sat in the loft while Lex paced.

"Just ask your questions. I'll answer the best that I can," Clark said, making Lex nod.

"Okay… when?"

"…The meteor shower," he said softly; Clark had hoped to avoid that question.

"The meteor shower," Lex repeated, a hand running over his bald head. Clark saw this and frowned.

"I'm sorry about that," he murmured, making Lex look at him.

"And… you're allergic to the meteor rocks?"

"Yes. If I'm exposed too long..." Clark shrugged; he didn't want to think about what could happen. Lex took a deep breath as he thought of more questions.

"Does anyone else know? Pete, Chloe, Lana?"

"No, no, and no."

"Just me?"

"Pretty much."

"Why did you decide to tell me?"

"You've been wanting to know. I knew you wouldn't let it go until you found out. And, I trust you."

Lex looked at Clark, who was silent as he stared back. Lex seemed to think something over before striding to sit next to Clark.

"I promise you that no one will ever find out about this. Not from me. And I will do everything in my power to keep you and your family safe in any way possible." Clark looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Thank you." Lex grinned his Luthor smile and Clark grinned his Kent smile before Lex leaned over and kissed Clark, right on the lips. Clark stilled at this, unsure how to react; he only let his eyes slip close. Lex didn't mind though.

As he pulled away he rested his forehead against Clark's, whose eyes were still closed, but a light smile played on his lips.

"I promise I'll keep your family safe. I'll protect your secret."

…

The next morning, Clark is in town with his mother when he sees them.

All around the small town, in the fields and empty lots and even behind some buildings, are bulldozers and other machinery. The machines dig into the ground, searching for something. Clark stares at them for a moment before he feels a hand on his arm.

"Clark, look at the logo." Clark squints and reads the logo on the side of the machines and on the workmen's uniforms.

Luthorcorp.

"What is Lex doing?" Clark whispers to his mother, who shakes her head.

"I have no idea. You should go talk to him before your father sees this." Clark nods and is gone in an instant.

...

Clark is at Lex's mansion in seconds, and in his study in an instant. Lex barely looks up from his files when Clark bursts in.

"Huh, I'm getting used to that I guess," he murmurs, flipping through another page of the file in front of him.

"What are you doing around town?" Clark asks, unsure of what he is feeling. Lex sighs and closes his file before standing up and approaching Clark, taking his hands in his own.

"I'm doing what I said; protecting you."

"How is digging up part of the town protecting me?!" Clark asked, pulling his hands away. Lex frowns and then sighs.

"Really Clark, I thought you were smarter than this. You don't have _any idea_ what I could possibly be doing?"

"No."

"I'm destroying the meteor rocks."

…

**Oooh what's gonna happen now?!**

**Guess we'll see.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Will You Come With Me?

**So, I know it's been a while (like two weeks right?), but hey, classes do that to you. I'll try to be better about it, but no promises! At least I'm still updating :D**

**Yay update!**

**Updated: 09/30/2013  
**

…

"You're what?" Clark asked, but he knew he had heard Lex correctly the first time.

"I'm destroying them. I told you Clark, I will protect you as best as I can."

"But why?" Lex honestly looked surprised at this and motioned for Clark to sit with him on the leather sofa that adorned his study.

"Well," Lex began, choosing his words carefully, "I have always been intrigued by you Clark, as you are well aware by now I'm sure." Clark was silent as Lex paused. "And I'm sure you remember when I kissed you yesterday?" Clark looked away then, his jaw set in embarrassment. Lex grinned at that. "I have taken quite a liking to you Clark. That is why I'm doing this. To protect you because I care about you."

Lex let that sink in as he took one of Clark's hands in his own.

"So, do you now understand why I do what I do Clark?"

"You do know I'm only 15 right?*****" Lex shrugged and a knowing smirk came over his face.

"In Earth years, sure. But you don't look it, Spaceman." Clark shook his head and pulled his hand from Lex. "I can help you forget about Lana, Clark." Clark stood up and moved away from Lex.

"This is a lot to process."

"Oh, but being told your best friend is from outer space isn't?" Lex asked harshly, standing up. "I accepted that with open arms Clark! Yet you can't understand _this_?!" Clark was silent as Lex approached him. "Will go away with me?"

"What?"

"There's going to be a lot of meteor rock dust in the air with them being dug up and all. I'd like you to come to Metropolis with me while they get cleared up. It won't be longer than the weekend at most."

"My dad-"

"I will talk to your dad." As Lex said this, Jonathon Kent stormed into the study. His eyes traveled between his son and Lex, who were only inches from each other.

"Clark, go wait in the truck. I wish to speak to _Mr. Luthor_ by myself."

"Dad-"

"Now." Clark knew there was no point in arguing and turned to leave.

"I'll be seeing you soon Clark," Lex called out, making Clark shake his head as his dad stiffened, anger contorting his face. Lex just smirked as he watched the teen walk away before his face cleared of emotion and his eyes connected with the fury-filled ones of Jonathon Kent. "Good afternoon Mr. Kent."

"Drop it Lex. What do you want with my son?" Lex raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Mr. Kent, I can assure you that I don't intend to hurt your son or anything of the sort."

"And you won't get the chance. I want you to stay away from my son, my family, and my farm. I don't want you anywhere near anything that is _mine_." Lex's face hardened before he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kent, but I can't do that."

"But you will."

"No, I won't." Jonathon looked like smoke would soon come curling out of his ears he was so angry. Lex stood his ground though.

"And why not?"

"For the same reason you can't stay away from your wife." Jonathon felt the color drain from his face at Lex's words. "Now, if you don't leave, I will have security escort you out, and I don't think either of us wants Clark to see that."

"Y-you… you stay away from my son," he tried again, but his words didn't hold any of the anger they once did.

"And once again, I _can't_ Mr. Kent. You need to understand that. I can't." Jonathon huffed out in aggravation before turning to leave. "Oh, and Mr. Kent?" He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'll be by later to discuss with you and Mrs. Kent about what I am doing around town. Then maybe you'll see I'm not the bad guy."

…

That night, Clark hid out in the loft as he heard Lex's car approach. He wasn't quite ready to face the older man yet, not until he knew for sure what he was feeling.

Everything he was experiencing with Lex was so…_new_.

With Lana, Clark knew what he wanted; he wanted to be able to hold her, kiss her, and, well, do other things teenagers did.

But with Lex…

It was stronger.

It was _intense_.

He could see in Lex's eyes the desire the older man held towards him; he had always seen it, but had just chosen to ignore it. But now, now that Lex knew about him…

Lex didn't hide it anymore.

Was this both their way of opening up to them? Clark shook his head and strained his eyes to hear the conversation that was going on in his kitchen.

…

"Mrs. Kent," Lex greeted the older woman as she let him into her house. "These are for you," he said, producing a large bouquet of flowers. She smiled and took them from him.

"Thank you Lex. Please, take off your jacket and have a seat. Jonathon will be here in a minute." He nodded and slipped off his long coat and hung it up on a hook before sitting down; he knew he looked out of place in this house, but he always felt at home with the Kent's; Clark and Martha to be specific. Martha came and stood in front of him, her eyes wary. "Lex…" she began, only to be interrupted by her husband, who entered then. Lex stood up and eyed him. "How about we go sit at the table?" Martha asked, sensing the strong tension between the two of them. They both nodded and followed her out of the room and to the table.

"What do you want with my son?"

"I believe I already answered that for you earlier." Jonathon grimaced and was silent.

"Lex, what are you doing around town? Isn't that why you came here tonight?"

"Yes Mrs. Kent, it is. I'm digging up the meteor rocks." They were both shocked silent as they stared at him. Martha was the first to come around. Her expression softened in understanding as she smiled at him.

"You're doing this for Clark."

"Yes. And there is something I wish to ask the both of you. There will be meteor rock dust floating around town this weekend. I was hoping, if it was okay with the two of you, that I could take Clark away to Metropolis with me, so he won't be affected by it." Martha looked at her husband, whose face was beginning to purple in anger.

"Jonathon," she whispered, putting a hand on his arm. His face began to relax, but still, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lex, but _no_."

"Jonathon! Lex, excuse us please. You'll find Clark in the loft." Lex nodded and left, leaving them alone. Martha turned to her husband, hurt in her eyes. "He's trying to help protect our son."

"Don't you know how he _thinks_ of our son?!"

"Yes, Jonathon, I do. And I don't care. Lex cares enough to protect Clark in the way he knows best, just like we do. You have to accept that. Clark chose _him_ to tell remember? Clark must have known what he was getting into when he decided this was the right thing to do. So please, Jonathon, don't make Clark suffer this weekend. Don't you trust our son?"

"Of course I do. It's the _Luthors_ I don't trust." She rolled her eyes and patted his arm. "I'm going to tell Clark that he can go with Lex this weekend _if he wants to_. Sound good?" Jonathon grumbled, but she knew she had won that argument.

…

Lex entered the loft as quietly as he could, but of course Clark heard him.

"How'd it go?" he asked, sitting up and facing the older man, who smiled through tight lips.

"About as good as it could've gone I think."

"That bad huh?" Lex shrugged and sat next to Clark, his hand finding the farm-boy's own and interlacing their fingers. Clark stared at the hands, noticing the differences; his own were tan, thick from working on the farm his whole life; Lex's were smooth and pale; they fit perfectly together. "How do you feel about me?" Clark asked, making Lex quirk an eyebrow at him.

"I believe you know the answer to that."

"I think I do…" Lex smiled and tilted Clark's head towards him. He was about to kiss him when they heard someone approach him. Clark let go of his hand and looked up as his mom came into the loft.

"Clark, your father and I decided that if you'd like to go with Lex this weekend, then it is okay with us." Lex grinned and stood up, extending a hand to Mrs. Kent.

"Thank you Martha." She smiled and nodded at him.

"Take care of him for me."

"I will."

…

*** Seriously, he's supposed to be like 15 in season one. Who the hell did they think they were fooling?!**

**Well, hope that was interesting!**

**See ya'll next time and thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Is This Your Idea Of Pillow Talk?

**Sorry it's been a while guys, classes are kicking my butt still! But today, I stayed home sick (damn stomach bug!) and decided to do some writing. Took me literally all day, but hey, better late than never, right?**

**Woot woot, update!**

**Updated: 10/14/2013  
**

…

Although Clark had gotten used to Lex's Smallville mansion, his jaw still dropped when he saw the size of the building they would be staying in. Lex saw this and shrugged; usually he would show off a place like this, but he knew it wouldn't impress Clark like it would his usual guests.

"Is this _your_ house?"

"If you think this is ostentatious, you should see my father's place," is all he said as he led Clark through a maze of hallways until they reached a large cherry-oak door. "Do you mind sharing a space with me? It would be easier than losing you in this place." Clark was struck silent as Lex opened the doors to the room.

What they entered was an extravagant living area; a long L-shaped sofa dominated the middle of the room, a deep blood red color; mounted on the wall was a wide-screen TV, and below it was a marble fireplace; the carpet was plush and jet black, the walls the same cherry-oak as the door.

"Wow," is all Clark got out, his eyes scanning the room. Lex tried not to let a smirk come onto his pale face as he observed Clark's expression.

"I suppose so."

"Is this where you grew up?" Lex shrugged as they walked to another room; this one was the bedroom.

"Not exactly. It was just another place that I spent time in," he murmured as he watched Clark's eyes sweep the room; the bed was in the center, covered in silk and satin sheets and comforters in a rich deep red and black pattern; thick curtains cloaked the windows, letting minimal light in; another fireplace, smaller than the living room one, was nestled into a corner; a black wooden chest was against the other wall, its silver handles gleaming in the dim light.

"Was this your room?"

"No. This was a guest room. I never had my own room here before."

"Why not?"

"You know my father…" is all Lex said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, his eyes meeting Clark's. "My father gave me this building as an attempt into getting me to move back to Metropolis permanently. He built him a bigger, more extravagant building that he calls a house."

"So… does this room have another bedroom?" Clark asked, sure he already knew the answer. Lex shook his head. Clark looked away, but Lex saw the light blush that was showing on his tan cheeks.

"Is that a problem?" Clark shrugged and set down his bag.

"I should call my mom and let her know that we got here okay…"

"In the living area." Clark nodded and left the room. Lex groaned and lied back on the bed.

This was going to a long weekend.

…

After Clark had finished talking to his mom, he sat down on the plush sofa and closed his eyes.

Lex had planned this all out; that didn't really surprise him.

He knew how Lex was feeling towards him lately, but he couldn't know if he felt the same.

It was all so confusing to him.

…

"Clark?" Lex asked, leaning against the doorway and staring at the younger man. Clark turned his head so their eyes met, face blank.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up. "Tired. It was a long drive here." Lex nodded and held out his hand.

"Let's go rest then." Clark stared at the hand and then grabbed it.

"Okay."

…

Clark was in one bathroom, Lex in the other.

They were getting ready to rest, and it bothered Clark just a bit.

How was he supposed to act?

What was going to happen?

Lex wasn't the most… slow-moving guy he knew.

Clark took a deep breath and moved towards the room.

Lex wasn't there yet, so he sat on the edge of the bed, breathing deep.

He was in a pair of blue pajama pants and a red shirt. He lied back on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment until he heard the door open.

"Asleep already Spaceman?" Lex asked, making Clark open his eyes to see him standing against the edge of the door. Lex was dressed rather casually, which surprised Clark. He was just in black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. Clark sat up and smiled. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you dress so…normally."

"Ah," Lex said, moving into the room and closing the door behind him. "Well, would you rather I bethrone the silk and satin pajamas my father thinks a Luthor _should_ wear?"

"No… you look good like this." Lex smiled now and sat down next to the young man.

"Are you okay?" Clark shook his head and then shrugged.

"I don't know exactly."

"Understandable. How about we rest?" Clark nodded and moved back to the edge of the bed, Lex following him. After they had gotten under the covers, Clark found himself resting against Lex's broad chest.

"How long have you been…" Clark started, only to hear a low rumbling laugh come from Lex.

"Attracted to you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, probably since you saved my life. Must have been the hero effect."

"Hmm," Clark said, breathing in the spicy scent of Lex's body wash. "I don't know how I feel yet."

"I know," he said, tightening his arm. "But Clark… I'd like you to consider something for me."

"What?"

"I care about you. Very much."

"Yeah…"

"Would you consider being exclusive with me?"

"…Exclusive?"

"Yes. That means no chasing Lana." Clark was silent as he thought about that.

Lana had been the object of his affection for so long.

Could he really just give her up after so long?

"No more Lana…"

"Clark, you didn't really have a chance with her. I tried to help the best I could, but she always kept going back to the Quarterback. So please, give me a chance. You won't regret it."

"Lex… I just… I'm not sure." Lex frowned and pulled Clark's face towards him. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, he felt Clark shiver under his touch. "Please Clark," he whispered as he pulled away. Clark was silent as he snuggled against Lex again. Lex thought he had fallen asleep until he heard a deep chuckle. "What?"

"You suck at pillow talk."

…

**So kinda suckish I know, but I hope it will get better later on.**

**I hope…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. We'll Keep It Secret

**Yay, a new chapter before two weeks! (I avoided my huge pile of homework because I felt like writing!) So, yay, update time!**

**I know I don't have many readers for this story, but I want to say thank you to everyone that _does_ read it. That means a lot to me :)**

**Updated:10/18/2013**

…

Clark awoke to a delicious smell hitting his nose. Breathing in deep, he could smell eggs and bacon somewhere near him. Groaning, he just buried himself deeper into the warm blankets he was in.

His eyes snapped open as he remembered where he was though.

Sitting up, he didn't see Lex anywhere. Standing up and cracking his back, he moved towards the smell. He found Lex sitting at a small table, a plate of food in front of him and another sitting across from him.

"There you are Clark. Come eat." Clark sat down, still disheveled as he eyed Lex. "Yes?" he asked to an unspoken question, making Clark shake his head.

"Nothing," he murmured, beginning to eat. Lex surveyed him, smiling at the sight; Clark was still in his pajamas, his hair wild with sleep. He yawned mid bite and finally noticed Lex's eyes on him. "What?"

"You are adorable Clark. That's all." Clark flushed and noticed Lex was already dressed for the day in black slacks and a dark red button down top.

"You look good," Clark said, seeing Lex smirk at him; Clark just flushed again.

"Well thank you." They were silent as they finished breakfast, but then Lex spoke. "Have you thought about my request?" Clark opened and closed his mouth for a moment before sighing.

"Yes…"

"And?"

"…My dad isn't going to like this." Lex smiled and patted Clark's hand.

"Let me worry about your dad."

…

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur for Clark. Not much happened besides lounging around the decorative house; Lex had even given him a tour.

Now though, the two young men were on their way back to Smallville, and Clark was slowly beginning to worry.

"First, I tell you _specifically_ when my dad doesn't want anyone to know, and then we begin da… dat…" Clark couldn't even get the word out. Lex chuckled and reached over, interlacing their fingers.

"Dating Clark. It's not that tough of a word."

"Easy for you to say Playboy," he grumbled, making Lex laugh.

"Sure is Spaceman." Clark rolled his eyes and Lex smiled. "We don't have to tell anyone else. Just your parents, if you don't mind. I'd like them to know why I'll be over much more than usual." Clark was silent as he looked at their hands.

They were so different. Lex's hands were pale, his fingers long and thin, his skin smooth; Clark's own were tan, long as well but with more muscle, and his skin was rough and calloused. They were so different, how could this work?

But Clark had agreed, so they would try.

He just hoped that he had made the right decision.

…

"Clark! How was Metropolis?" his mom asked as he walked in and embraced him in a tight hug. He smiled and hugged her back as Lex walked in behind him.

"It was great mom," he said, sitting down at the table. She smiled at Lex as he took the seat next to him.

"Hi Lex. You two have a good time?"

"Oh yeah," Lex said, finding Clark's hand under the table. Clark shifted uncomfortably and Mrs. Kent smiled.

"That's good. Clark, are you okay?"

"Lex and I are dating Mom," he burst out, his eyes wide. She nodded and moved to get some drinks.

"That's nice Clark."

"Mom, didn't you hear me?"

"Of course I did. And I'm very happy for you."

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not. Why would I be? You found someone that you can be yourself around. Why wouldn't I want that for my son?" Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. She smiled sweetly as she sat down two glasses of lemonade in front of them.

Clark couldn't believe his luck.

But then, his dad walked in.

"Hey son," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "Glad you're home; I need help with some chores someone got to neglect while he ran off to Metropolis with his boyfriend." Clark spit out his lemonade all over the table top as Lex laughed lightly.

"Oh Clark," his mom said, grabbing a rag and wiping up his mess. "Was that necessary?"

"D-dad, what did you say?"

"I heard your conversation with your mother," he said, swinging an arm around his wife's shoulders. "And although I don't really approve," he said, eyes landing on Lex momentarily, "I am happy that you found someone you could yourself with." Clark felt his jaw drop and stood up.

"I need some air."

In a flash, he was gone.

"Thank you for the lemonade Mrs. Kent. Please tell Clark I'll be here tomorrow morning to take him to school. You two have a good day," Lex told them as he stood. He had already begun to walk to his car when Mr. Kent stopped him.

"Lex."

"Yes?" he asked, hand on his door handle. Mr. Kent stood there, seeming to struggle for words.

"My son's not an exploit."

"No he's not."

"You're older than he is."

"I am."

"He's not going to be _hurt_ is he?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Good."

…

Many of the high school students looked on as a cherry-red Mustang pulled up outside their school that morning. The windows were too tinted to tell who was inside really, but they all had some idea.

"Thanks for the ride," Clark said, looking out the dark windows; he could see Chloe and Pete standing by the bike rack, watching the car like everyone else. Like that wasn't gonna be an awkward conversation.

"Anytime," Lex said, grabbing Clark's hand and pressing a kiss to it. Clark shifted uncomfortably and Lex sighed. "You get really tense around me."

"No I don't."

"Mhm." He pulled Clark a little closer and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Have fun at school Spaceman." Clark, his face burning, hurried out of the car, which sped away as soon as the door closed. He felt eyes on him as he made his way to Chloe and Pete, who both looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"You've got a personal driver now Clark?" Chloe asked. Clark glared as he watched his two best friends' break out laughing.

"Ha ha you guys. Come on, let's go to class." They were both still snickering as the trio walked in. Clark couldn't help but imagine how much they would laugh if they knew of his new… relationship with Lex.

Good thing that was staying a secret though.

…

**Yeah, that sucked… Oh well, I tried.**

**Thanks for reading anyways.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. There's Always A Problem

**So, I've just been on a writing kick lately huh? I wouldn't suggest getting used to it, I go back to school tomorrow and have a couple tests coming up. But let's enjoy it while we can!**

**Updated: 10/20/2013  
**

…

"Clark!" Chloe called to him as she ran up to him before last period. "Have you _seen_ this?!"

"Seen what?" He asked her as she flailed the newspaper that was in her hand in his face. She rolled her eyes and pushed it into his hands.

"Read this and just tell me what the hell this is supposed to mean."

"How'd you get a newspaper during the middle of the day?"

"I'm a journalist," she said rolling her eyes, "I get it delivered here sometimes. Today was one of those times."

"Okay…" he said, staring at her with a bemused expression. She waved her hand at him impatiently. He laughed and shook out the paper, beginning to read. His smile fell a bit as he continued to read.

"_On Friday night, multi-millionaire playboy Lex Luthor was seen leaving his new hometown of Smallville with a mystery guest. Luthor and guest were seen entering Luthor's Metropolis 'home' late Friday night, where neither were seen coming or going for the whole weekend. Mid-Sunday, the two were seen leaving the home only to return to Smallville, where Luthor returned his guest to their own home where he stayed for a few minutes before he himself left, going back to his Smallville abode."_

"Who's Lex's secret guest Clark? You're his closest friend, you gotta know who it is," Chloe said excitedly as they began to walk to their last class. "If I can get the exclusive scoop on Lex Luthor's mystery guest, I will have the best chance _ever_ at getting a great internship this summer!"

"There's no exclusive Chloe!" Clark said, rounding on. She took a step back from him, suddenly quiet.

"Clark… are you-"

"We need to go to class Chloe. Come on." Chloe stared at him, unsure about how to respond to this.

But she did know Clark knew _something_, and she would be the one to figure it out.

Chloe Sullivan always got her scoop.

…

"What the hell is this?!" Lex screamed as he threw down his copy of the newspaper. The man sitting across from him barely flinched as Lex sneered at him. "What gives you the _right_ to come and snoop into my personal life?!"

"Mr. Luthor," the man said with a tight smile, "I was just doing my job. You're a hot topic. It's not like I released the photos," the man said, his smile genuine now as he slid a manila envelope across Lex's desk. "I could have released those. I didn't even say what type of _guest_ you had. That would've stirred up a lot of problems don't you think?" Lex seethed as he looked through the photos, his teeth grinding.

"And how did you aquire these?"

"Oh Mr. Luthor, I can't reveal my talents-" the guy was cut off by Lex reaching across the table and gripping the man by the scruff of his shirt.

"You _will_ tell me, or you _will_ regret it. You do not _fuck_ with a Luthor, do you understand me?" The guy just grinned again. "What do you want?"

"I just can't help but wonder what's so great about this kid that made the great Lex Luthor want to keep him for himself."

"You touch him _or_ his family, and I will personally make sure you are done for."

"Ooh threats aren't any fun now are they?" Lex seethed again and let go of the guy.

"Get out of my house."

"Gladly. But ya know… I might stay around a little bit longer. I'd love to see this _friend_ of yours up close and personal, you know?" Lex ground his teeth again as the guy got up to leave. "Oh, and keep the pictures. Those are just copies anyway."

…

Lex was waiting outside Clark's school, his fingers drumming anxiously on the wheel. He heard the bell ring and students begin to swarm out of the school. He kept his eyes peeled for the tall lanky teenager he had come to care too much about.

He smiled as he recognized the dark-haired head that was heading his way; he frowned though when he realized that Clark was arguing with someone as they headed his way.

Chloe. She stopped when she saw Lex's car before turning to Clark, yelling at him as if she was accusing him of something. Clark yelled back before opening the car door and jumping inside.

"This isn't over Clark Kent!"

"Yes it is Chloe! Just drop it. Drive," Clark said to Lex as he shut the door. Lex floored it and soon they were off. "Lex… what's going on?"

"Some prick of a journalist is playing detective and thinks that he can blackmail me."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know yet. But he's still around town. Once he realizes who you are, he's gonna be harassing your family, and probably even your friends."

"Looks like we won't be a secret much longer huh?" Lex sighed and reached a hand over to Clark, who entwined their fingers together.

"I'm gonna do the best that I damn well can to keep what is going on between us to only those who matter."

"Will you go to jail if it gets out?"

"I don't think so. As long as your parents don't press charges, and technically, we haven't had sex, so there's nothing really wrong with it…"

"Good."

"What, would you miss me?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good to know. What were you and Chloe fighting about?" Now it was Clark's turn to sigh.

"She knows I know something about your mystery guest that was mentioned in the newspaper. Now she's determined to get the scoop of a lifetime."

"Why are all journalists so pesky and annoying?"

"It comes with the press badge I think." The two shared a laugh as they pulled up in front of the Kent house. Lex leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Clark's lips.

"I'm going to fix this, I promise." Clark nodded and pressed a kiss to Lex's lips.

"I know. You always do."

"I'm a Luthor. It's what we do."

…

**So… kinda falling into the Smallville pattern now I think.**

**I hope it was interesting enough.**

**I tried.**

**~Smallville~**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Persuasion At Its Best

**Yay for updates! **

**Thanks to those that read this story. It means a lot.**

**Updated: 10/26/2013  
**

…

As Lex drove off, Clark walked to his house, turning when he saw someone walking towards him; the man was in a nice pressed suit, a smirk on his face. Clark didn't have to know who he was to know that this was the reporter who wrote the article.

"Hello young man," he said, his smirk growing. Clark kept his face clear of emotion as he stared at him. "I think it would be better if we talked inside, don't you?"

"Sure, why not…" Clark said, turning again; he didn't have to look to know the man was following him. As they entered the house, Clark found his mom and dad looking at the paper.

"Clark!" his mom said, hugging him. He hugged back before she noticed the man. "Who's this?" Before he could respond his dad was standing up.

"I know who this is," he said, "and you're not welcome in my home. Get out."

"Oh no," the man said, a smug grin stretching his lips thin. "I'm not leaving just quite yet."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to know a little bit more about your son here, that's all," he said, connecting eyes with Clark. "Clark, is it? What exactly _is_ your relationship with Lex?"

"You will not come into my home and threaten my family!" his dad exclaimed, stepping in front of his son and wife. "Get the hell out of my home, NOW." The man's smirking grin fell then.

"Fine. But just so you know Clark, this isn't over yet." Once he was gone, Jonathon turned to his son.

"Do not use your abilities at all today. He could be watching." Clark nodded his understanding while his mom hugged him.

"We'll figure this out, don't worry."

…

That night, Clark was in the loft when the man returned. Clark turned to him, anger on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I've been watching this place all day. You are quite the hard worker."

"That happens when you grow up on a farm," he retorted, moving closer to the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk Clark. That's all."

"I don't want to talk to you. Leave."

"Oh no, no, _no_, I can't do that. You see, I have a scoop to get, and you Clark, are the key."

"I have nothing to say to you." The man smirked and moved closer to Clark, who took a step back from him; the man kept approaching.

"Oh Clark, I know there's something going on between you and Mr. Luthor. I'd like to know what, and I'll do what I can to find out what." He pushed Clark, who fell on his back as he felt like he had been winded; looking, he saw the source of his pain.

On the man's hand was a ring, and in the center was a bright green stone. Clark took a gasping breath as the man kneeled next to him.

"I'll make you tell me one way or the other. I was hoping it didn't have to come down to this, but it looks like it's going to." He placed the hand with the ring on Clark's shoulder, making him gasp in a ragged breath.

"Please don't."

"Either you'll willingly give me my exclusive like I want, or I will have to force it out of you. I don't care either way." He moved so he was straddling Clark's waist, his hands gripping Clark's shoulders, making him have trouble breathing. "You're just a kid, what the hell does someone like a Luthor see in you?"

"I see a lot in him actually," Lex answered, causing both the man and Clark to look at him.

"Lex," Clark gasped out in pain, making Lex frown until he saw the green ring that was digging into his skin; it dawned on him then.

"Now, I'm going to give you one minute to get off this young man before I personally escort you off this property," he said, already shrugging out of his jacket, face blank of all emotion.

"You won't do anything Luthor; not as long as you don't want anyone to know about your affair with this young man here." Lex's features darkened as the man gripped Clark's face tightly, the ring seeming to glow as Clark cried out in pain.

"Your time is almost up," is all Lex said, his eyes meeting Clark's pained ones only for a moment. The guy just scoffed as his grip tightened on Clark's face.

"How about I see what's so great about this kid?" he said, lowering his face to Clark's, who could barely struggle in his grasp. Lex narrowed his eyes briefly before picking the guy up by the scruff of his neck and throwing him across the now crowded loft.

"I swear, you touch him again, and I will personally make sure that no one even knows you were. Understand?"

"You can't scare me Luthor," the guy said, only to be stopped by the stare Lex bore into him.

"You don't want to fuck with me. Leave Smallville now, or else."

"Or else what?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me. Now leave." The guy scrambled to his feet and ran out of the barn as Clark finally stood up. Lex looked in the direction he went and then looked at Clark, who was staring at him. "You okay?" he asked, coming closer to the young man, who nodded.

"Yeah."

"His ring had meteor rock in it?"

"Yeah." Lex nodded and reached for Clark's hand.

"I'm sorry he bothered you. How long was he here for?"

"He was here earlier, and then he left but came back."

"He didn't see you…?"

"No. Dad made sure I acted _normal_ just in case."

"Your dad is a smart man," Lex said, stepping closer to Clark. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. Really, I'm fine."

"Good," he said, running his long fingers through Clark's shaggy hair. "I'm going to take care of this. He won't be a bother to us or your family anymore after tonight." Clark smiled and leaned his head into Lex's touch, making the older man smile.

"You Luthor's are all about revenge aren't you?" Clark teased, making Lex give him a grim grin.

"You have no idea. No one screws with or tries to blackmail a Luthor and gets away with it."

…

**So how was that?**

**Kinda getting out there, I know.**

**I'm trying.**

**Oh well.**

**Thanks anyway!**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Matters Of The Heart

**Well, for the few readers that this story has, here's a new chapter! Yay!**

**And no, I still don't own Smallville or its characters. Just a fan! No copyright intended. **

**Updated: 11/10/2013**

**...**

Clark stood in the loft, taking in deep breaths of the fresh farm air.

Night had fallen on another week in Smallville, and that reporter had not been heard from again. Clark knew Lex had done something, but he didn't want to know what.

He knew it would be better if he didn't know.

Taking in another deep breath, he closed his eyes briefly.

"Clark?"

He turned sharply to see Lana standing behind him, a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey."

"Your mom said I could find you up here… am I bothering you?"

"Not at all. Are you okay?"

"I guess," she said with a sigh, sitting down on the couch with a small huff. "I just got in an argument with Whitney. I wanted some company." Clark nodded and sat down next to her.

"What was it about this time?" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before getting up and looking through his telescope at the night sky.

"He wanted me to go away with him this weekend, just me and him. When I hesitated… we began to argue. One thing led to another and I stormed away and came here." Clark watched her as she stood there, bent over his telescope. "Has anyone wanted you so desperately to do something that you weren't sure about, but went along with anyway?" Clark was silent as she looked up at the dark night sky. "I know I care about Whitney, but I don't _know_ if this is leading anywhere…" Lana sighed and sat next to Clark. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem. That's what neighbors do. I think." Lana chuckled and placed a hand on Clark's arm, smiling softly at him.

"I'd like to think we are more than neighbors, don't you? Friends almost."

"Yeah. Friends." She smiled and leaned forward a bit.

"Thank you so much Clark. For being here for me. So reliable," she said softly, leaning forward until she pressed her lips to his. Clark sat there, still, as she pulled away. "I'm sorry. I've been feeling confused lately. I don't know if I'm making the right choice with Whitney."

"Lana… I'm seeing someone."

"Oh wow, this is embarrassing," she whispered, getting up. "I should go. Bye." Shaking her head, she ran out of the barn, leaving a very confused Clark Kent behind.

...

Clark was surprised when Chloe cornered him the next day, eyes burning.

"Who the hell are you dating?!"

"What?"

"Lana just asked me if you and I were dating! Why would she think that?" Clark sighed and closed his eyes. "Clark Kent what the hell is going on?"

"Chloe please." He watched as her eyes studied him; he could almost see the cogs turning in her mind as she put the pieces together.

"Does this have to do with the Lex thing?" she whispered as the realization hit her. "Oh my God."

"Chloe-"

"OH MY GOD!" Clark shook his head and turned to go.

"I have to go. I can't talk about this."

"Clark!" she cried, grabbing his arm. "You-Lex-CLARK!"

"I'm sorry Chloe." Turning, he walked away from her, having to use all his restraint to keep himself from speeding off.

He needed to go see Lex.

He ducked into an empty classroom as the bell rang; he listened to the hurried footsteps of students running to class as he slid to the floor to wait. Finally hearing nothing but ticking clocks, he got up and dashed from school, heading straight for Lex's home.

…

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Lex asked, not looking up from the paperwork that covered his desk as Clark walked in. Clark sighed and sat down. At the sigh, Lex looked up, meeting Clark's distraught eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Clark said, slouching down into the folds of the couch. Lex frowned before getting up and sitting next to Clark.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It was hard enough acting like a normal teenager when I only had _one_ secret to keep."

"What happened?"

"Last night… Lana came by. She kissed me." Clark saw Lex stiffen next to him, but he didn't look at him yet. "She told me that she wasn't sure she was making the right decision with Whitney. I told her I was seeing someone."

"Okay. There's something else."

"Yeah. Apparently Lana asked Chloe if I was seeing_ her_… I think Chloe figured it out. About us."

"Oh." The two were silent as Lex linked their hands together. "Is it such a bad thing that she knows?"

"Chloe's one of my best friends, and I love her, but she tends to get… obsessive about things sometimes. I just worry that figuring this out will lead her into figuring out about my… abilities. And I know Chloe means well, but if she knew… things could go bad very fast. She's not the most _secretive_ person out there." Lex nodded and Clark sighed. "It makes me wonder if I made the right decision with you."

"Are you regretting agreeing to try dating me?"

"No… I just wonder if it's worth all the trouble it's gotten me," he said with a light chuckle, making Lex chuckle in return.

"Let me change your mind," he murmured, turning Clark's face to his. Smiling at the younger male, he leaned over and pressed his lips against his in a soft, tender kiss. Clark was surprised by the show of emotion from the older guy, letting out a content sigh as they continued to kiss on the couch.

Clark's arms went around Lex's firm waist while Lex intertwined his long fingers in Clark's dark messy hair. The kiss intensified a bit as Lex shifted them so Clark was reclining a bit on the couch, his hands tugging playfully at the dark brown locks. They were so focused on each other that they didn't hear the door to the study open, or the light footsteps that stopped only mere feet from them.

They did, however, hear the almost silent sound of a camera shutter going off. Pulling away from each other, they were met with the stunned face of one Chloe Sullivan.

"Oh my God."

…

**Yeah, that happened...  
Wonder what's gonna happen next!**

**Guess we'll see ;)**

**See ya'll soon.  
~Smallville~  
**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
